


You Want Me.

by LexiAchieves



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercury and Emerald work as bartenders under Cinder. And they are both hot for each other. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TRASH I KNOW OKAY? Just, have this. I love you all for reading <3

"You're insufferable." Emerald said, arms crossed over her chest and hip jutted out to one side.

"You know you want me." Mercury shot back, leaning against the wall, one hand running through his silver hair, the other almost poking Emerald's chest. 

"In your dreams." Emerald huffed, spinning around and sauntering off, arms falling to her sides and hips swinging back and forth. 

Mercury followed her with a smirk, eyes trained on her hips and the way her legs and ass moved with each step. 

"Where are we going anyways?" He asked, eyes finally settling on the back of her head. 

"To meet up with Adam and his druggies." Emerald said with a sigh. "Cinder wants us to tell them to stop coming on her property and making a mess."

"And she couldn't do it herself because...?" 

"I don't know. She's probably busy handling all the paperwork and shit. Running a bar is probably hard work. It's not like Roman is much help." Emerald muttered.

Mercury laughed, loving the annoyed look that crossed over her beautiful face. 

"Oh shut up." Emerald punched Mercury in the arm and he hissed, holding it and glaring at her. She gave him an annoyed look and picked up the pace. He rolled his eyes and chased after her. 

 

"Ya know, we don't need to power walk our way to them."

"Stop complaining. I'm walking normally. Maybe you shouldn't walk so slow. Besides, I want to get this over with. I have a hot bath to get to today."

"You mean we have a hot bath to get to?" Mercury whispered in her ear, voice dropping low. 

She sputtered, face tinting ever so slightly and pushing him off of her. "You wish."

Mercury let out a laugh as Emerald shook her head, turning the corner. 

 

"Well would you look at that." 

Sitting about 50 feet from them was Adam and his group of druggies. 

Emerald groaned, already feeling a headache coming on. "Let's get this over with then."

She sauntered up to them, and Mercury just wished she'd stop torturing him with her hips. 

"Adam." Emerald ground out, stopping a few feet from the circle of guys. They were leaning against the wall, smoking God knows what.

Adam flashed her a bright smile, pushing himself from the wall to get in her personal space. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite little bartender."

"Can it. You know why I'm here. Cinder hates when you and your 'friends' come and smoke on her property!"

"Shhhh..." Adam put a finger to Emerald's lips and took a puff of his cigarette. He blew it out into the air and turned back to her. "You need to relax sweetheart."

"I'm not your sweetheart. Did I make myself clear? Stop fucking around with Cinder's bar and keep your druggie friends away." 

Adam settled a hand on Emerald's hip and leaned in close. "I don't take orders from you."

Mercury's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, hands clenched a bit. All he could see was Adam's hand trailing along Emerald's side. 

"Get off me creep." Emerald said, flicking his hands away, and pushing his chest. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close. 

"Adam." Mercury ground out, pushing him back to the wall and pushing Emerald behind himself. 

If possible, Adam smirked wider. "Ah yes, Mercury. My least favorite bartender."

Mercury rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm real hurt inside, trust me. But you heard what Emerald said. Leave the bar alone. Cinder's been nice. She won't be next time."

"Whatever you say kid." Adam laughed, taking a drag of his cigarette, eyes flicking back to Emerald who was shouting at the groupies that were making lewd comments. "Don't forget darling," 

Emerald spun at the nickname, glaring at Adam.

"That offer is still on the table." He winked at her and then turned to his group. "Let's go."

They all got up, and began heading past Emerald, Adam being the last to walk by. He slapped her butt, making her jump in surprise and narrow her eyes. He just flashed her a smile and followed his group. 

Mercury was seething on the inside. How dare Adam touch Emerald like that. 

 

"I hate them." Emerald muttered, shaking her head.

"What offer?" Mercury forced out, staring at her. 

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Just him being creepy. The first day the bar opened, him and his druggy friends came in. I was the bartender and they offered me a 'good time' with them." Emerald scoffed, crossing her arms. "As if I'd ever go for scum like that."

Mercury grunted in complete agreement. 

 

"We're backkkkk." Mercury called as he pushed open the double doors that led into the bar. 

Neo looked up and gave them a little wave, hopping off the counter to follow Roman into the back room. 

Cinder looked up from the glass she was cleaning and at the pair. 

"Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes ma'am. I warned Adam and his druggies off your property or their would be consequences." Emerald said, hands clasped behind her back, nodding her head. 

"Good." Cinder said, turning back to her glass. 

Mercury sighed, seeing the look of slight hurt in Emerald's eyes. He could never explain her and Cinder's relationship quite right. Cinder had taken Emerald in when she was young, as well as Mercury. Emerald never once mentioned her parents, so Cinder became a mother to her and she did anything she could to try and please her. 

 

Mercury smirked and grabbed Emerald's arm. "About that hot bath...."

Emerald smacked his hand away, glaring at him. "Oh shut up Merc." She huffed and walked away, Mercury's eyes never once leaving her. 

When she was gone, he turned to face Cinder. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to tell her thank you, or that you're proud of her. In fact, it'll probably help a whole lot." 

Cinder faced Mercury, completely unimpressed. "And why should I thank her for following orders? It's the expectation of her, and you in case you had forgotten. She doesn't need useless words of praise. She knows she did what she was asked. I'm done with this conversation." 

Cinder turned around and headed to the back room, high heels echoing off the floor. 

Mercury groaned in frustration. He knew Cinder cared for Emerald and him at least somewhat, but she was so cold all the time, never showing how she felt. So unlike a mother. 

"Whatever."

 

Emerald sighed, throwing her shoes into the corner of her room and undoing each of her chaps and setting them on the bed. She shimmied out of her capris and undid the wrap from her top, letting it fall to the ground beside her pants.

She stretched her arms above her head and went towards the bathroom where the water was already running. 

Emerald let out a small little sigh after testing the water. 

She discarded her undergarments and sunk into the warm water, letting out a relaxed moan.

The bubbles went up to the middle of her breasts and she crossed her legs, one knee sticking out of the water. 

"Now this is the sight I want to be greeted by every morning."

Emerald's eyes shot open and her hand twitched under the water. 

Mercury laughed from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. 

"MERCURY!" Emerald screamed, sinking down until only her neck and head was showing. "Get. Out."

"Oh come on Emmmmm." Mercury teased and Emerald's red eyes flashed up to his. 

"I said, get. Out."

"Fine. Fine. I'm leaving. But I'm totally napping on your bed."

"MERCURY!"

"What? It's the comfiest!" He said with a laugh, leaving and closing the bathroom door behind him. 

Emerald let out a sigh of relief, cheeks heating up once he left. She couldn't deny that Mercury was hot. And it was making it very hard to resist him the more he teased her and made suggestive comments. 

Mercury flopped onto the bed, letting out a frustrated groan. Why was she so hot and irresistible? It was making it nearly impossible not to open the door and join her in the bath. 

"Why must you do this to me Em?" Mercury whispered into the sheets. 

 

Emerald let out a regretful sigh, knowing she should probably get out of the bath. She stood up slowly, letting the water and any leftover bubbles slide down the curves of her body as she unplugged the drain. Emerald stepped out of the tub, feet landing on her soft bath mat as she grabbed her towel from its hook. She dried her hair a bit and then wrapped the mint green towel around her body, opening the door without a second thought. 

"You've really got to stop flaunting your body around in front of me like that."

Emerald jumped, grabbing the towel as it tried sliding down her body. Mercury was sprawled on her bed, phone in hand and eyes trained on her.

"Jesus Merc! I thought you left! Why are you still in my apartment?" Emerald managed to say after catching her breath. 

"I told you your bed was comfier than mine. So I stayed here. You take long baths by the way. It's already 5."

Emerald groaned. "Then get out! I need to get changed so we won't be late! Cinder will be so pissed!"

Emerald shoved Mercury out the door, slamming it behind him. He sighed and shook his head as he heard her rushing around to find her uniform. 

 

A minute or two later she emerged from the her room, smoothing out her hair. 

"Stupid uniform. It's not fair! Why do girls have to wear a skimpy outfit while guys can wear whatever?" Emerald grit out angrily, adjusting her top. 

She was wearing a low cut white crop top and a short, tight black skirt. Along with it were black heels that almost made Emerald the same height as Mercury. 

"To attract more customers obviously. You're our money maker." Mercury said, flicking her butt. 

"MERCURY!" Emerald shrieked, chasing after him, heels clicking on the ground as he ran off laughing. 

 

"You're almost late. And your shirt is off kilter." Cinder grabbed Emerald's top and pulled it down more, putting half of her breasts on display.

"Cinder!" Emerald yelped, shielding her chest from prying hands. 

"Emerald." Cinder shot back, voice emotionless. "You know why you must wear that. And keep it how it is. Don't think I don't see you messing with it. And act nicer with the customers. I can hear your bitterness across the room."

"Yes ma'am." Emerald whispered, eyes flicking to her shoes. 

Mercury sighed. He knew Emerald hated this somedays, being used for attention, having to act slutty for business. 

"Give the men what they want and they'll give us more money. You know how the business works. Don't disobey me." Cinder said, eyes flickering for a minute before she turned away. "And Mercury, try not to be an asshole."

"I'll try my very best."


End file.
